Reunion
by moonjump05
Summary: Rexsoka reunion smut request oneshot. Rex and Ahsoka have some catching up to do.


He stood outside the door, the plain hallway of the rebel cruiser empty to each side. At 2300 it was well into ship night, most of the crew either sleeping or coming off the second shift. Only a few bleary eyed third shifters, caf in hand, had nodded to him distractedly as he navigated the crew quarters.

Keying the door chime, Rex had to wait only a moment before the door whooshed open, revealing a larger cabin the one he had been given earlier. Some things never changed, "Commander?"

"Come on in," Ahsoka waved him in, "Sorry about the late comm, I know it's even later for you but one of my cells had a minor catastrophe that couldn't wait," she sighed, "You know how it is."

Nodding, he took a seat at her rather empty desk as the door closed behind him, "'A lack of planning…' right?"

A weary smirk, "Right."

"We can rain check…" she did look tired, lek drooping. She was already out of her armor, softer underclothes giving her the appearance of disheartened fatigue that he knew was the farthest from the truth.

Ahsoka didn't disappoint, "Oh, no. I haven't seen you in how long?" she seemed to have instantly perked up, one hand on her hip and a gleam in her eye, "We should catch up."

Rex gave a single bark of laughter at that, "I can regale you with stories of Gregor finding new and interesting ways to cook jooba."

A grin, "Later."

She took the few steps over to him, leaned down and kissed him.

And Rex wasted no time in reaching up, one hand catching her generous hip and the other her shoulder while her own hands squeezed his biceps before trailing up to his neck. She was full and soft under his palms, lips full and soft on his.

Until she pulled away with a giggle. At his raised eyebrow she shook her head a little helplessly, "The beard, it tickles."

"We can find out where else it does too."

Her blue eyes deepened, "Yeah," breathy and fond, "Let's."

And really, a look and exhale shouldn't have affected him so much, but _kriff_ if it didn't.

Standing up, Rex pushed Ahsoka up against the wall, her body against his chest to knees, arms wrapping around his shoulders. She was grinning at him, until he leaned down the tiny bit to roughly kiss it away, her mouth opening under his as it quickly deepened.

His hands wandered over her fuller form, dragging against the thin material of her tunic and then inside to feel the tensed strength and warmth of her abdomen. Her head tilted back when he reached the stiff peaks of her breasts and her throaty moan went straight down his spine to his cock. It almost wasn't fair how quickly he was getting worked up, wasn't he supposed to last longer now-

-his hover train of thought derailed with Ahsoka pulling up his shirt. Her lekku brushing against him in ghosting touches that did nothing but tease as he lifted his arms and she pulled it all the way off. Slinging joobas all day had hardened his chest and arms, but the smattering of salt and pepper hair gave him away.

Ahsoka didn't seem to mind though, running her hands down him and leaning close enough to whisper into his ear, "My leggings…"

He grabbed her ass, pulling her close and grinding against her for a glorious moment before starting to roll the cloth down her long legs while Ahsoka breathed heavily into the space between his shoulder and neck and unbuckled his belt. Her slim hand slipped inside his pants and Rex had to grip her thighs as she gave him a downward stroke.

 _Ah_ , he shook his head and dropped to his knees, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders, "In a bit…" he pulled the leggings all the way down and Ahsoka stepped out of them. Her orange calves flexing as she shifted balance from one foot to the other, thighs parting as he ran fingertips from ankle to knee to higher.

The place between her legs was wet and swollen, this close the smell heady and Rex held onto a hip with one hand as he plunged his face right in.

Ahsoka tensed and then shuddered as he ran his tongue along her slit. A long languid lick that soaked his face and beard, her taste filling his mouth- warm and like nothing else so he did it again. And again.

Her hand pressed his head closer, pressing his nose into her and his lips against hers. It was a simple thing to brush them against her, almost like kissing her until suddenly it was kissing her. Open mouthed and sucking.

Moans floated above him, his own drowned out by her wetness. One trembling leg reached up, and he placed it on his shoulder before reaching down and palming himself through his open fly. His cock hard and leaking.

He glanced up, saw the muscles of her stomach twitching and her breasts heaving under her deep breaths. One hand had abandoned his head and was clawing at the smooth wall beside her. He shut his eyes tight, storing the memory of her in some vulnerable place inside his chest. Storing the memory of her in his mind to remember later when he was alone in his bunk, as well.

His cock twitched, balls tightening so he let it go, wiping his messy hand before holding her hips down and catching her with a hard suck.

Ahsoka cried out, her hand scratching across the back of his head, toes and the tips of her lekku curling as she spasmed under his hands. He gentled against her, soft licks until she pushed him away slightly, "You're a mess, Rex." she used the end of her tunic to wipe his face.

He shrugged, grinning, "Your fault."

She laughed, pulling him up, "I guess that's my fault too?" she looked down pointedly, "Here."

Guiding him towards her, he slipped inside easily. And Ahsoka was warm and tight and wet and one orange leg wrapped around his hips as he pumped into her. He pulled her up by the hip and pressed her into the wall, grunting into her montral while she squeezed his upper arms and urged him on with wet kisses to his neck.

His knees and back would protest later, but right now all he felt was her around him and touching him and breathing his name and he came with a few harsh thrusts while he gripped her close.

It took a moment for him to catch his breath, leaning against her as he slipped out and her leg returned to the floor. Ahsoka ran her hands down his back, just touching in a casual way that had him smiling, "So did it?"

"Hmmm?"

"Tickle."

He felt the smile against his shoulder, "Yeah," she breathed out, "Yeah, it did."

* * *

AN: Here you go tumblr anon! Rebels rexsoka reunion sex. That hug killed me.

I might do something a little more serious and more canon friendly in the future.


End file.
